1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charging system for a vehicle and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to a battery charging system for a vehicle that charges a battery by controlling a generator and a DC/DC converter, and a control method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The battery charging system applied to a vehicle in the related art performs constant charging control regardless of a driving state for low-voltage battery control as shown in FIG. 4A. However, in the control method, fuel is needlessly consumed due to constant charging.
In addition, the battery charging system for the vehicle in the related art controls voltage according to the driving state for low-voltage battery control as shown in FIG. 4B. However, this method burdens an electrical device due to heavy voltage fluctuation.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.